


Beware of the green-eyed monster

by oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro
Summary: Things Tanaka Juri didn't sign up for: this.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 15





	Beware of the green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen Hokuto on the most recent Sutogram update? If you haven't, go watch it now. If you have, go watch it again.

"Juriii."

  


"Get off, you're heavy." That's a lie. Hokuto's head on his lap weights nothing, but Juri has to act cold whenever Hokuto tries to be spoiled. That's the unspoken deal between them. "How's the filming?"

  


"Good. Great. Amazing. I can't believe I got to act in a drama with so many wonderful actors. I wonder if I can keep up with them..." Also a lie. That's Juri's cue to start praising Hokuto, reassuring him and basically making him feels better. That's how Hokuto asks for attention.

  


Juri ignored it.

  


There are sounds of laughter from another corner of the room, and Juri waits for Hokuto to get stiff. That's Taiga and Jesse, messing around in the pretense of composing a song. He knew from first-hand experience how easy it is for Hokuto to be jealous, so the lack of reaction from the younger boy is surprising.

  


"You're okay with that?" Hokuto just hummed at his question, too busy typing on his phone. Juri wrangles the phone out of Hokuto's hand, finally getting his attention. He feels a bit concerned by Hokuto's indifference. "Are you okay? You're not fighting, right?"

  


"With who?"

  


"Either Jesse or Kyomo. Or both."

  


"No, we're all good. Why?"

  


"Because you used to get jealous if I simply talk to other Juniors. Or anyone, really. They're basically flirting over there, it doesn't bother you?" Juri doesn't want his unit mates to fight, but the way Hokuto ignored them is so unlike Hokuto. He knew that Hokuto and Taiga just started dating, and Hokuto used to be so unsure and fidgety at the start of his past relationships.

  


"They're not. That's just how Jesse messes around, and Kyomoto isn't interested in Jesse that way anyway. It's different from how we used to be. I was 17 and can't tell the difference between friendship and love." Hokuto's fingers touched Juri's cheek, and he just raised an eyebrow at that. A few seconds passed before Hokuto elaborate. "They're my two favorite people in this world, I'm just happy they get along so well."

  


"Sure."

  


"Don't be like that, you're also on the list. Where would I be without my favorite ex?"

  


"Scoot over." Juri suddenly has to keep himself from falling off the couch, Taiga easily pushing him away and taking over his place on the couch. Hokuto's grin got wider, and he even gets up so Taiga could sit comfortably before putting his head back on Taiga's lap.

  


"How's filming? Are you tired?" Taiga asks while stroking Hokuto's hair softly, and Juri made a face at their display of affection. It's one thing to hear how much one likes the other, another thing to see them flirt so blatantly in front of his eyes. Lovesicks.

  


"Good. Yes." Hokuto mumbled before closing his eyes, fully relaxing to Taiga's touch. Its such a raw show of trust that Juri felt almost compelled to look away. He didn't though, so he saw the way Taiga looks adoringly at Hokuto. "Can I sleep over tonight?"

  


"Sure." Since he still looking at the couple, Juri caught Taiga's boasting glance, also the way Taiga smirked. It's as if Taiga doing it on purpose, spoiling Hokuto rotten even though normally he doesn't respond to Hokuto's whines.

  


That second, Juri realized that Taiga _did_ deliberately sit there. 

  


It's his way of showing his claim. Because as much as Taiga consider Juri one of his closest friend, no matter how much Taiga trust him, Kyomoto Taiga doesn't share what is his. Juri is allowed to spoil Taiga, but not Hokuto. Taiga is the only one who could pamper him. And that's why Hokuto doesn't get jealous at Jesse.

  


Because in this relationship, Hokuto isn't the possessive one.


End file.
